


A V3 Prequel: side Kokichi

by ReinRain



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinRain/pseuds/ReinRain
Summary: An imaginative pre-game life of Ouma Kokichi before the killing game.
Kudos: 8





	A V3 Prequel: side Kokichi

**Author's Note:**

> This piece... Well I just woke up and had an idea to write this story. I just want to write a little something for Ouma. Slight spoilers present but will not affect your experience in playing or watching the said game/play. Grammatical errors might occur. I hope you enjoy.

▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒ has been a smart and sharp one, he has, despite his small appearance. He sailed through and got accepted into a prestige high school, and was considered top of the top amidst the freshmen. Naturally, he made his way into the best class in his year. 

But that didn't mean he was well-celebrated, loved, or appreciated. He may be brilliant, but he wasn't as one would expect of a typical bright student either.

Shy, weak, cowardly, anxious, shunned, he never spoke for himself, he didn't even think highly of himself. Those who were supercilious often took advantage of this, approaching and treating him with abuse in middle school days, which he could get by perseveringly. It got worsen even after getting into different high school where they got even way verbal and physical. No one in the class bothered reporting it to the teachers, just because those assholes were of superior standing in this class? Is that how leaders are supposed to act like? And his stout homeroom teacher would just dismissed at that one time he tried to talk it out, 

"Really? But they're all such darlings. Perhaps they were trying to play with you, since you're so silent, you know. You musn't think too badly of them, ▒▒▒-kun!" she laughed it off. 𝘈𝘩, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧? he thought, a total flip from what he expressed outwardly. He simply nodded in retreat that that must be the case and thanked the teacher for hearing him out. A 𝒍𝒊𝒆 to save himself from being labelled as the bad one in her beloved class, a pattern he could foresee if he persisted on anyway.

It wasn't any better at home. Just because he was a little better than most kids in terms of intelligence, his parents began pouring expectations towards him day by day. A drop of a mere five points in test, and his mother would nag like it was the end of the world. Imagine hearing her words of high expectation every single day on days he didn't do well, it's 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 stressful. 

"Your mom and I are doing our best to get you into the best schools, so you must not let us down. That is your duty as a son!"

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘐, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘨-𝘪𝘯-𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘕𝘖𝘛...!

But out of fear of being beaten up again like that time he caught a fever in his last year of elementary school, not letting anyone know and accidentally failed some tests because he worked himself too hard,  
"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙨𝙤𝙣, 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙡𝙪𝙣𝙠 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙗𝙟𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚!! 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡!!!" echoed the drunken voice in his jogged memory and he shrunk, clutching his torso in fear, recalling another hit right in that part of his frail body next.

"I-I will make you proud, I promise...!" he forced it out shakily. He didn't not truly believe in those pretty words, lies that his parents so loved to hear anymore.

That's right. They love and prioritize his school performance more than their own son. 𝑶𝒃𝒔𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅.

𝐇𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐲 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐬. Truly tired, wanted to give up, no one saw his tears and strugglings, he shunned himself completely from everyone because of distrust. He did all he could but no one appreciated him anyway, although; his only salvation was the friends he made online. They were the reason he could get up in the morning, working his hardest fulfilling his unwanted roles. 

There was this game called 𝘿𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙖𝙣𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙖 that has its own TV show, and it has a total of 52 seasons due to its popular demand. 

He didn't know about the shows at first, but during his last year of mid school his friends were talking about it heatedly so he decided to search it up, and watched the 1st season. At first he was terrified at the scenes to which one would normally exited the video immediately, however he watched on and slowly, getting so hooked at the twisted feeling formed within him. Despair... despair... despair!!! The negative emotions stored inside him excite and exploded, conquered his body, mixing well with the sweet, sweet twisted infatuation of seeing which side will truly prevail. After all without despair, one has no real necessity in search for the truest hope. 𝘈𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘴...! He could see now how it's a sensational talk, a masterpiece even!

His life changed, literally.

Finishing his marathon of the killing game seasons, he began to get hooked at playing the games. No one would bother checking on him in his room anyway as long as he went to school so he could play it without interruption. Even if it was just in the span of a couple of days, he escaped reality and experienced bliss, he was saved, admiring Enoshima Junko for giving birth to despair, admiring the level of intelligence exhibited during trials by heros and antagonists in the reality game; 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵 everything about the games. This was so wonderful, he wished he had found it sooner. His whole existence craved for more. He decided. He'd join the next season of the TV show.

𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎... 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑱𝒖𝒏𝒌𝒐-𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒂, 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅...!

And his prayer was answered. As if his non-existence lifetime of luck finally hit him, the next sequel's audition that he promptly joined without a care anymore in this world, accepted him. Extremely overjoyed, he was so willingly ready to throw away his life for 𝘿𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙖𝙣𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙥𝙖.  
ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ  
𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆, ▒▒▒ ▒▒▒▒.

𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 

𝙾𝚞𝚖𝚊 𝙺𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒, 𝚄𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎 𝙻𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛.  
ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ  
ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ  
𝑮𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆, 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅.  
ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ  
・


End file.
